Te esperare por siempre
by alexjogia
Summary: Han pasado dos meses,desde que Sasuke dejo Konoha de nuevo, la aldea esta volviendo casi a la normalidad y kura esta confundida sobre sus sentimientos a Sasuke y Naruto.Hinata ama a Naruto suke siente que debe volver por cierta pelirosa, bueno y Naruto..se ha empezado a enamora de la pelinegra , pero aun siente algo por su antigua compañera de equipo..
1. prologo

**Holaaa!**

**Bueno he tenido esta idea en mi cabeza por un tiempo . asi que aqui esta! soy nueva en escribir sobre naruto , pero de todos modos no la escribo sola (yo aun estoy en origen..) , tengo una amiga que tambiem ama Naruto (wiii) y me ayuda a escribirla. Desde que empece el anime ame sasusku! , y naruhina tambien es tierno :) . Este recien el el prologo, los proximos capitulos seran mas largos. lo prometo , de veras! **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Bueno no naci en japon , ni se dibujar , asi que definitivamente no soy dueña de Naruto **

PROLOGO

"Me iré de Konoha por un tiempo, pero no por ti, necesito ver el mundo ninja por mi cuenta… algún día volveré por ti"

Esas palabras rondaban en la mente de Sakura, mientras se encontraba en su consultorio, habían pasado dos meses desde el encuentro de sasuke y naruto, acaba de regresar del entierro de Hyüga Neji.

\- Sakura-Chan ¡hazme caso! – Grito el rubio desesperado, al ver que no le hacía caso no tuvo mejor idea que lanzarle un bolígrafo en la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! – Sin pensarlo dos veces le metió un golpe en la cabeza rubia, de la cual salió un gran moretón. – No ves que estaba pensando! – Grito furiosa la pelirosa.

-Pensando ¿en qué? ….- Se detuvo un momento y sonrió tristemente al recordar a su amigo – ¿Es Sasuke, verdad?

Los ojos de Naruto se encontraron con los de ella y vio las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, ella suspiro y dijo:

-Ya pasaron dos meses, desde que se fue y… aun…lo extraño-

-Sakura, te entiendo recuerda que el…era mi mejor amigo-

Un espeso silencio cayó sobre la oficina, Sakura y Naruto, ambos con sentimientos encontrados, ambos con ganas de reencontrarse con el amigo perdido.

* * *

Hinata había ido con Hanabi a la tienda de Ino por unas flores para Sakura, ya que la había visto muy deprimida durante el velorio de su adorado primo.

-Ino ¿sabes que flores le gustan a Sakura?-

-hhhmmmmm…. Las blancas supongo-

-Gracias Ino-chan entonces le llevare estas-

-¿Las acompaño?

-Claro Ino-

Las tres chicas salieron de la florería Yamanaka al consultorio de Sakura. Cuando llegaron Hanabi se despidió de Hinata e Ino y se fue a su entrenamiento con Iruka-sensei.

* * *

-Sakura, ¿se encontrara?- pregunto la rubia

-Debe de estar muy triste por la partida de Sasuke- dijo la pelinegra

-Si, pero es que ella se enamoró de alguien que no la ama-

-No seas cruel, Ino- recordó Hinata a naruto

-¿Pensando en algún rubio?- cuestiona Ino

-noooo… ¡qué cosas dices!- dijo nerviosa

-Ya todos lo sabemos Hinata, te gusta Naruto-

-No es cierto! no me gusta- Hinata dijo mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un rojo escarlata

\- ¿Porque no lo admites? Por ejemplo a mí me gusta Sai_ dijo la rubia con confianza

-A Sai? ¡Pero es raro! –

\- Bueno si, pero es lindo conmigo…. O trata de serlo…. Hey! No vas a evadir el tema!- pero ya era muy tarde la pelinegra ya se había encaminado hacia el consultorio de Sakura, Ino la alcanzo y Hinata toco la puerta, nadie contesto, toco de nuevo y al no escuchar respuesta , las chicas de decidieron por abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrieron todo estaba completamente oscuro

-¿Qué extraño con lo responsable que es Sakura…

-Este lugar me da miedo Ino

-Tranquila, seguro la frentona está muy deprimida como para venir , aunque igual es raro

-Sakura!

-Hinata, Sakura no está, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que ¡esta oscuro y vacío! , seguro está en su casa o en otra parte del hospital- dijo la ojiazul

-ssi, hay que ir a buscarla

_Flashback_

_que tal?_

_reviews?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Holissss ! De nuevo yo! , bueno decidí continuar con la historia , ¡yay! , perdón por no actualizar pronto , pero estoy en exámenes finales , pero a partir del próximo sábado actualizare mas seguido.**

**Gracias a 7 Siniestro y a DaanaF por dar comentario , se los agradezco! **

**Ya llegue a Shippuden! , no pude creer que Naruto haya crecido tanto , y Sakura es la segunda Tsunade!**

**Bueno se que no importa mucho lo que haga , así que acá les dejo el primer capitulo **

**Disfruten!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Si naruto me perteneciera , Sasuke nunca se hubiera ido de la aldea :(**

Flasback:

_-Sakura tienes que intentar superarlo –_

_-No puedo Naruto, lo amo –_

_-Te entiendo, pero…. –_

_-Pero nada… lo amo y punto –_

_-Tranquilízate Sakura –_

_-No puedo Naruto, lo extraño tanto , es como la primera vez que se fue.. –_

_Sakura cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente su infancia/pre adolescencia junto con su amigo perdido. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, así que solo dejo que sus lágrimas también cayeran , y no aguanto más._

_Ambos arrodillados en el piso de la habitación llorando sin poder consolarse, no escucharon ni a Ino o Hinata, que se encontraban en el primer piso._

_-Deja de llorar Sakura –_

_-Deja tú de llorar, yo soy la mujer aquí – dijo Sakura tratando de aligerar el ambiente_

_-Ya sé, pero no puedo, cada vez que te veo a ti o a Kakashi-sensei lo recuerdo a él, a mi mejor amigo –_

_L a pelirosa comprendió los sentimientos de él, tratando de evitar seguir llorando se paro y levanto a Naruto, lo tomo de ambas manos y lo abrazo, el rubio correspondió el abrazo pasando sus brazos sobre el pequeño cuerpo de ella._

_-Sabes Naruto , me pareces gracioso que tú lo extrañes – El rubio la miro levantado una ceja y rio para sus adentros._

_-A veces cuando lo pienso es irónico –_

_-Recuerdo que tu solo lo quería superar –_

_-sí, era mi meta ser Hokage y para eso tenía que superar a Sasuke –_

_\- Te acuerdas cuando no parabas de invitarme a salir? –_

_-Claro como no olvidar tus rechazos –_

_-Lo siento, es que no me gustas –_

_-Lo se Sakura-chan no tienes que repetirlo –_

_-Aunque tú siempre estuviste a mi lado –_

_-Eso es porque eres mi amiga y donde tu vayas yo estaré contigo –_

_-Lo se Naruto y gracias por eso –_

_Sakura sin pensarlo, tomo a Naruto y lo beso , dos pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos jade._

Fin Flashback

* * *

-Sabes esto es muy silencioso- dijo una rubia

-Apúrate , debemos llevar a Sakura de compras –

-Ya voy Hinata –

Las dos chicas tomaron las escaleras y subieron al segundo piso. Al final del corredor vieron una habitación de donde provenían sombras, así que dedujeron que era Sakura.

-Mira es Sakura! – dijo la pelinegra alegre

-Al fin! – suspiro la rubia aliviada y también cansada de esperar

Ambas abrieron mas la puerta de donde provenían las sombras , y fue como si a Hinata se le clavaran dos una daga en el corazón al ver su peor pesadilla, Ino solo atino a abrazar a Hinata.

-Naruto-kun…...con Sakura-chan, ellos…. – tartamudeaba Hinata al no creer la escena enfrente de ella

-Lo siento…. Hinata – se disculpaba Ino, ¿Por qué se disculpaba ella? Cierto! , por el error de su estúpida mejor amiga, pensaba la rubia

Naruto, al escuchar el pequeño murmuro se separó de Sakura, al mirar hacia la puerta, de donde provenían los sonidos, se sorprendió al ver a cierta pelinegra.

-¡Hinata! –

¿Hinata? , pensaba Sakura, volteo hacia donde miraba Naruto, ¡Ahí estaban bien paradotas Hinata e Ino! , Sakura no sabía que hacer así que solo grito:

-¡Ino! –

Mientras tanto el rubio y la poseedora del Byakugan intercambiaban miradas, Naruto pudo el dolor en los ojos de la Hyuga.

-Hinata , déjame explicarte , por favor – Naruto se acercó a ella y le tomo las manos.

-¿Que le vas a explicar a Hinata? eh? – dijo la rubia molesta, agrego con tono sarcástico

\- o acaso le vas contar como fue el beso? –

-Solo déjame ir –

-No, escúchame, por favor – le rogo Naruto

Hinata se soltó de Naruto y se fue, prácticamente desapareció frente a sus ojos.

-Ya déjala – dijo Sakura con desgano

-¡Sakura!- gritaron a la par los dos rubios

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente cerro su boca ¡Que había hecho!, ella sabía de los sentimientos entre sus dos amigos, se sentía una persona horrible, pero al besar a Naruto y sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo la hicieron sentir segura y amada.

-Yo lo… siento Naruto – dijo la pelirosa

-¡Eres un idiota! – le grito Ino, Sakura no aguanto más, se acercó a la puerta y sin despedirse se fue de la habitación, recuerdos inundaron su mente: la segunda partida de Sasuke, el beso con Naruto, las lágrimas de Hinata y la mirada de decepción de Ino. ¿Desde cuándo se complicó todo? , y estúpido Sasuke, ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir de nuevo? , eso y más pasaban por la mente de ella.

* * *

Al rato , llego a las fronteras de Konoha , volvió en si para dar una mirada rápida a la aldea , suspiro llena de tristeza , pero su mirada mostraba que ya había tomado una decisión.


End file.
